Hai Fat
| occupation = *Businessman *Owner of Hai Fat Enterprises | affiliation = Independent | status = Deceased, shot by Scaramanga | role = Villain | portrayed = Richard Loo | first_appearance = The Man with the Golden Gun (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Hai Fat was a fictional multi-millionaire industrialist and employer of assassin Francisco Scaramanga. He was the secondary antagonist in the 1974 James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun and was portrayed by late actor Richard Loo. The character would later appeared in the James Bond 007 tabletop role-playing game. Biography Solar energy A multi-millionaire Thai industrialist, Hai Fat is the owner of Hai Fat Enterprises. Prior to the film's events, a British scientist named Gibson is employed by Hai Fat to develop a solar energy device capable of solving the world's ongoing energy crisis. With the help of his construction company, a highly efficient solar power plant is constructed on an island owned by Hai Fat's junior partner and personal assassin, Francisco Scaramanga. However, following its completion, Gibson attempts to return to Britain, bargaining for immunity with a critical component of the power plant: the Solex Agitator unit. With Gibson having outlived his usefulness, Hai Fat dispatches Scaramanga to assassinate the scientist and recover the Solex. Gibson's murder After meeting with his British contact at a Hong Kong strip club, Gibson is assassinated by Scaramanga and his invention stolen from the crime scene by the assassin's diminutive assistant Nick Nack. With the help of Gibson's contact, Hip, James Bond surmises that Hai Fat employed the "Man with the Golden Gun" to murder Gibson and proceeds to investigate the industrialist at his Thai home. After scaling the estate's walls, Bond introduces himself to Hai Fat as Scaramanga, assuming that the two men never met during their dealings. Aware of his identity, the millionaire plays along with 007's ruse and invites him to dinner later that evening. Upon returning to the estate for the meal at the appointed time, Bond is set upon by Nick Nack and two sumo wrestlers, who eventually overpower him and prepare to deliver the final blow, with Nick Nack preparing to stab Bond in the throat with a trident. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Hai Fat, who insists that they move Bond to the martial arts school that he owns, rather than allowing him to be killed in his home. Death After Bond escapes from the martial arts school, Hai Fat attempts to flee, prefering to lay low rather than further jeopardizing his substantial investment in Gibson's solar technology. As he makes the required preparations, he instructs Scaramanga to return the Solex to the power plant and stay there until receiving further orders. As the assassin quickly assembles the infamous Golden Gun from his personal belongings, Hai Fat reminds him of his subordinate position and demands that he keep out of his business. Stating that he regrets employing Scaramanga, the industrialist notes that while Bond is unaware of the assassin's identity and presence in Bangkok, he is very much aware of his own identity. Scaramanga, his pistol now fully assembled and aimed at Hai Fat, retorts "that's no problem" before shooting the surprised man in the chest. With his employer dead, Scaramanga takes the solex, power plant and Hai Fat Enterprises for himself, planning to sell Gibson's solar technology to the highest bidder - criminal or otherwise, or keep it to power his laser cannon. As for Hai Fat's corpse, he suggests that Ling Po puts it in the mausoleum he had been so proud of in life. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game)'' Henchmen & Associates Francisco Scaramanga (Christopher Lee) - Profile.png|Francisco Scaramanga|link= Francisco Scaramanga (Christopher Lee) Screenshot 2015-05-23 17.00.13.png|Ling Po|link= Ling Po Screenshot 2015-05-23 17.52.11.png|Chula|link= Chula Screenshot 2015-05-23 17.27.51.png|Hassman|link= Hassman Gibson (Gordon Everett) - Profile.jpg|Gibson|link= Gibson Chew Mee.jpg|Chew Mee|link= Chew Mee Behind the scenes References fr:Hai Fat Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters Category:Male characters Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Megalomaniacs